


This is how it went down

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU<br/>What happened the night before Lydias birthday<br/>------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how it went down

After Peter showed up and did his be creepy thing, he told her exactly what to do to bring him back and end this mind-game once and for-all.

Just when she thought she could have her birthday in peace; she doesn’t even know why she thought that in the first place.

———-

He went with her to get the wolfs-bane; showing her where it was, what the flowers looked like, and how much to get. She had brought a zip-lock bag with her, you know, to keep it fresh for the party tomorrow; Lydia always came prepared.

———-

Luckily, he wasn’t all burnt-looking and he treated her okay for the most part; after initially freaking her out with the worms and the gigantic werewolf attack from her kitchen window. 

Otherwise, he just stood around, or took a hold of her hand to guide her through the treacherous pathway in the woods where the wolfs-bane grew.

———-

While they were out there, he had made sure Derek wasn’t around, before taking her to the Hale house.

He showed her around, like he was auctioning off some dream house. He seemed to be so filled with pride for the place, if not a bit melancholy at the state of its ruin; which was odd, because he had never shown her that side of himself before.

———-

She took all of it in stride, well mostly.  There were the few times she almost stumbled up or down stairs, and he would catch her arm to keep her from falling; or when she almost fell through the numerous holes in the floor.

It was dark in there, with only the moonlight to show her the way; so he ended up just holding her hand in his after so many mishaps.

———-

He took her down the basement steps and showed her where she needed to pry up the floorboards; had her position all of the mirrors that just so happened to be in the basement, at just the right angle to reflect the moonlight onto the corporeal form of Peter in his resting place

———-

He showed her where some tools were, and she diligently pried open the space where his body was hidden.  Even warning her he was probably not a pretty sight; _may want to close your eyes and hold your nose from the smell._

———-

She then carefully took off the wolfs-bane that was wrapped around him; that time she had to look at his body, and it surprisingly didn’t bother her. 

She’d seen him already like this before, so it wasn’t so bad. She even caught herself telling him that, like he should be so proud of her; but when she turned to where he had been, he was gone.

———-

It frightened her to be out here, in this spooky old house all alone.  So when she was finally done setting everything into place in the basement, she ran up the stairs two at a time.

Calling out his name, he appeared by her side once more and she could breathe a sigh of relief.

———-

The last stop in the house had been to his old room.  He showed her where his favorite jacket was; she immediately recognized the black leather thing and shook it out.  He wanted to put it back on when he was finally back where he belonged.

———-

So, when they left the house, to go back to her own, wolfs-bane and coat in hand, the trap had been set.  Well, the trap for Derek she supposed; for Peter it was more like a release from a dark prison. Resurrected, reborn, regenerated, revitalized, recreated, renewed; brought back to life.

———-

When she got home, she got back into bed, for once dreaming of nothing instead of nightmarish entities or incidents; he had allowed it because she let him stay.

She let him stay in the bed beside her, and didn’t even struggle or get mad when he wrapped his arms around her; whispering reassurances and sweet-nothings in her ear until she fell asleep.

The last confidante she had; the only one that told her the truth and had comforted her when she felt so alone; the image of that sweet young boy forever no more.

———-

When she awoke, he was gone, to wherever he spent his days; she was almost regretful that last night was the final time she’d see him before everything went to hell.

———-

She went shopping, and with every purchase she could almost feel his approval.

———-

After going to see Allison and waiting, wanting, internally _begging_ her to tell her the truth that never came, she went home to make the punch that would incapacitate her friends with no regrets.

———-

_Whatever happened tonight was their own undoing and nothing more._


End file.
